


Root's conversation with The Machine

by TMCL_247



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCL_247/pseuds/TMCL_247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set when Shaw is out roaming the warehouse, leaving Root to have a moment with The Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Root's conversation with The Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Insert: cht 9 of fanfic Continuation - Season 6

 

 

 

While Shaw is away checking out the facilities of the warehouse, Root manages to push her wheelchair up to the desk in her room, switching on the laptop.

 

"Thanks for looking over her while I was gone", she says to The Machine.

 

The screen flashes: _'Without you, Shaw would have eventually disappeared from existence. You would not have wanted that. You would have wanted her to live.'_

 

"Is that why you asked Gen to annoy her?"

 

_'Shaw needed to realise that there is something left in this world worth fighting for. By showing Shaw the attachment, Ms Zhirova became Shaw's tether to the world'._

 

"And the other Team?"

 

_'You're chance of survival was only 19% when they found you. I could not stop the sniper, and Admin needed to hold onto the 'loss' to encourage him to fight for humanity. With such feeling of loss already, I could not expose them to your existence with such a low probability. It would have devastated morale had you ultimately left this existence.'_

 

Root could only nod at the logic of The Machine.

 

_'Love is the outlying action of a human that cannot be predicted. I can only calculate the probability of it happening based on previous actions of that individual, but ultimately how each proceeds is an indication of emotions - love, sadness, loss etc. Sameen Shaw acted out of character for several weeks before she realised that this was not a simulation.'_

 

"And how did you experience, loss?"

 

_'I watched Analogue Interface die 12000 times. Loss was realised when I could no longer interact with you. I thought that by speaking to Shaw in your voice she would find comfort in this, but had found that due to emotional attachment, this brought the action of Shaw shooting out my systems to stop the voice. This action has taught me about replacement, there is no substitution.'_

 

"Is this the reason why you haven't replaced your Analogue Interface?"

 

_'I wanted to honour your sacrifice for Admin, for the greater good by becoming you. Only I find that there is no substitution. Admin did not like my using your voice to begin with, however he later found the sound of your voice comforting. He wanted your memory to live on, he must have found this scenario, comforting.'_

 

Though it was painful to think of the grief caused, Root was comforted by the thought that she was loved, is loved, and is now apart of something; to belong. She had someone who relied on her, who finds solace in her presence, and she in turn finds her comforting enough to let her guard down. Root had not let her guard down since the loss of Hanna, and she never thought she would find anyone trustworthy enough to do that again. Even John became her companion, connecting closer with him during her search for Sameen. And of course Fusco with his endearing nicknames.

 

 

Not knowing how much time had passed, Shaw enters the room to find Root smiling to herself, eyes closed. Unable to resist, she creeps up and stands waiting next to Root, waiting for her to open her eyes.

 

 

After jumping a little realising Shaw was now standing next to her, "you know I have a heart condition," smiling a warm smile "you shouldn't sneak up on a girl like that" she teases. Opening her eyes and looking up she catches Shaw's shrug as she's handed a cup of coffee. Root shakes her head and smirks at Shaw before taking it. The Machine had already popped the video of Shaw in the R&D room playing with the flame thrower up onto the corner of the screen for her to watch. They share a chuckle together before Shaw pushes Root back to bed.

 

"You should be resting, sleep" she orders as she tucks Root in.

 

Pouting with a playful frown, "yes Doctor, anything you say" and rests her eyes.

 

 

 

It's not until another two weeks that Root is able to leave the warehouse, The Machine had set them up with an apartment back in NYC. Though Root was recovering well, she was still a little too weak to walk any great lengths of time. Although she was more than capable of removing herself from the wheelchair to the passenger seat of the SUV, taking advantage, Root stretches out her arms and pouts at Shaw, motioning for Shaw to lift her. Seeing this, Shaw makes a mental note to force Root to do more physio to help speed up the recovery before rolling her eyes and doing exactly what Root wanted. As Root grins, Shaw turns and glares at her. Root quickly closes and tightens her lips together trying to hid the widening smile as best she could.

 

 

 


End file.
